


The Show Must Go on

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airports, Canon Era, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration, high school to college life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandara adalah tempat perpisahan dan perjumpaan.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>Crack Pairing Celebration</strong> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeinnyaShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Midorima menekan angka satu pada mesin penjual minuman. Terdengar suara ' _thud_ ' pelan dari tabrakan antara kaleng dan dasar mesin. Laki-laki tinggi berambut hijau itu menunduk untuk mengambil minuman yang ia beli.

Kening Midorima berkerut. Tangannya tidak mencapai bagian bawah mesin. Midorima membungkuk—

Seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala lebih dahulu menyelanya. Sambil tetap berjongkok, orang itu menyodorkan kaleng yang Midorima mau raih. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir si rambut merah saat ia menegakkan badan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyusul ke sini, Akashi."

Akashi tetap tersenyum selama beberapa detik. "Kaupergi terlalu lama. Kuputuskan untuk pergi menjemputmu."

Midorima menghela napas. Kaleng minuman tetap berada di tangannya, tak kunjung ia buka. Ia tidak menyangkal telah berdiri membuang waktu di depan mesin minuman ini.

"Ada apa, Midorima?" tanya Akashi seraya berdiri di samping Midorima. "Kau merenungkan kaleng mana yang akan turun ke bawah? Mereka semua sama saja. Sama-sama mengandung kacang merah di dalam," lanjut Akashi. Tatapannya tertuju pada kaleng-kaleng yang berderet di balik bagian transparan dari mesin.

Midorima lagi-lagi menghindari memberikan tanggapan atas kata-kata Akashi. "Dengan hadir di sini, kau meninggalkan kopermu tanpa pengawasan, Akashi. Betapa cerobohnya," sambil membenarkan kacamata, Midorima mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan decakan.

Di luar dugaan— _bohong_ , sebenarnya Midorima sudah setengah menduga—Akashi malah tertawa.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh bawaanku, Midorima."

Si laki-laki berambut hijau memutar bola matanya. "Angkuh. Kaupikir aura menakutkanmu akan bertahan di luar lapangan?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Lagi-lagi Midorima memilih untuk diam. Memberikan argumen balasan hanya akan menegaskan kekalahannya. Meski demikian, teguran Midorima sebelumnya bukannya tak berdasar. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ada kleptomania yang terselip di ruang tunggu Narita.

Akashi melirik ke arah Midorima. Mata merahnya menangkap sebersit kekhawatiran yang nyata di raut wajah sahabatnya. Ia menghela napas lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bagaimanapun, Midorima tidak salah telah mengingatkan Akashi.

Segera setelah punggung Akashi bertemu dengan sandaran kursi, Midorima menyusul duduk di sampingnya. Koper Akashi tetap berada di tempatnya, tak tergeser seinci pun. Akashi mengerling ke arah bawaannya itu.

"Kubilang juga apa."

"Kau hanya beruntung. Lagipula, hari ini peruntungan Sagitarius memang berada di deretan atas."

Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa geli hingga ia tertawa lepas begitu mendengar balasan Midorima. Mungkin karena ia dibilang beruntung, mungkin juga karena Midorima membawa-bawa persoalan astrologi. Mungkin karena suara Midorima yang terdengar normal saat membicarakan horoskop, padahal ia adalah maba pendidikan dokter.

Mungkin karena, secara terkhusus, yang bicara adalah Midorima.

Pemuda berkacamata di sisi Akashi mendengus. Ia membenahi posisi kacamatanya untuk menutupi sepercik malu akibat ditertawakan temannya.

Akashi dan Midorima duduk berdiam-diaman setelah tawa Akashi reda. Mereka menatap ke depan, ke arah pintu transparan yang memisahkan ruang tunggu luar dengan bagian pemeriksaan. Dari kejauhan, terdengar dua desingan dari pesawat yang baru saja entah mendarat entah lepas landas.

"Suara yang pertama itu asalnya dari pesawat yang akan menuju Hokkaido. Suara yang menyusulnya itu membawa penumpang dari London."

Midorima menoleh pada Akashi dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Bagaimana caranya kautahu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Sebagai tanggapan, Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya menebak asal, Midorima. Peluang benarnya sangat kecil."

Midorima menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tak habis pikir. Nada Akashi terlalu meyakinkan untuk sebuah lontaran asal. Midorima hampir seratus persen percaya kata-katanya benar.

Mungkin beginilah cara Akashi membuat banyak hal yang terjadi di lapangan nyata, sesuai dengan tiap-tiap perkataannya. Begitu seseorang percaya bahwa dirinya akan kalah, kekalahan yang sebelumnya masih dapat dihindari kini menjadi tak terelakkan—

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Midorima.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," kata Akashi. Sepasang iris merah bertemu dengan iris berwarna hijau daun. "Kasihan otakmu," tambahnya.

Sang pemilik rambut hijau masih terus membalas tatapan mata Akashi. Pandangannya perlahan fokus pada seluruh wajah Akashi, alih-alih hanya tertuju pada mata merahnya.

"… Akashi—"

"—Terima kasih."

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya. "Untuk?"

"Sudah mau mengantarku."

Sang lelaki berkacamata diam sejenak, menimbang balasannya setelah ini.

"… Kalau saja kau mau memberi tahu yang lain, tentu saja semua mau mengantarmu, Akashi."

"Ah, aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun."

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang baru saja melorot karena terlalu lama menunduk. "Siapapun kecuali aku," begitu koreksinya. Yang berambut merah tertawa pelan mendengar Midorima.

"Ya, kau memang benar."

Padahal, Midorima yakin, kalau saja Akashi mau mengumumkan tanggal keberangkatannya ke Massachusetts, rekan klubnya dulu di Rakuzan dan atau teman-temannya dari Teikou dulu akan menyempatkan hadir.

Mungkin Akashi menghindari keramaian yang pasti timbul. Tetap saja, tanpa kehadiran ayahnya (Akashi dan ayahnya bertengkar hebat mengenai pilihan prodinya dan sampai detik terakhir ini, ayahnya masih enggan menyertainya), apakah Akashi tidak merasa—

Oh. Maka dari itulah, Akashi meminta Midorima untuk mengantarnya.

 _Oh_.

Akashi tiba-tiba berdiri. Midorima seketika melirik jam tangannya. Ini memang sudah waktunya Akashi masuk ke dalam untuk _check in_. Dengan demikian, Midorima pun ikut berdiri.

Pemuda berambut merah di sebelah Midorima harus mendongak agar pandangan mereka dapat bertemu. "Jangan tambah tinggi lagi," ujar Akashi.

Midorima tersenyum tipis mendengar ini. "Aku sudah tidak akan sempat main basket lagi untuk menambah tinggi badan."

"Jangan sedih begitu, Midorima. Mahasiswa prodi kita sama-sama akan kekurangan tidur."

Bersama Akashi, Midorima tertawa sejenak. Mereka saling bertukar senyum tipis setelahnya.

"Sampai jumpa saat liburan semester, Midorima," kata Akashi seraya menjabat tangan Midorima. Ia lalu menggeret kopernya menjauhi tempat duduknya. Midorima melambaikan tangannya sekali pada Akashi—

"Akashi, aku—"

Akashi tidak menoleh ke belakang, meski Midorima yakin, seharusnya suaranya masih dapat terdengar. Ia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

 _Mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat_.

Lelaki berambut hijau tersebut masih terpaku pada punggung Akashi Seijuurou sampai akhirnya sang sahabat tak lagi dapat ia temukan. Sampai saat itu pun, Midorima masih berdiri di tempatnya. Midorima baru menatap ke arah lain setelah beberapa waktu telah berlalu.

Si rambut hijau membuka tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mengepal.

Ia melihat satu bidak _shogi_ tertinggal di telapak tangannya. Jenderal emas putih, bidak favorit Akashi tiap ia mengalahkan Midorima. Pasti sengaja diberikan pada Midorima saat mereka berjabat tangan tadi.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat. Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, satu tahun menjadi tiga tahun, tiga tahun menjadi enam tahun, dan seterusnya.

Midorima Shintarou baru saja melepas kepergian Akashi Seijuurou, teman dan sahabatnya sejak ia masih bocah sekolah dasar.

Tangan Midorima mengepal kembali. Bidak _shogi_ dipegangnya begitu erat.

Ia _tidak sempat_ —

Midorima menghela napas pelan. Ia rasa, baik ia maupun Akashi sama-sama tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin nanti— _pasti_ nanti. Ketika Akashi kembali untuk libur semester berikutnya, Midorima akan bicara yang sejujurnya.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Midorima akan melanjutkan studinya, seperti halnya Akashi.

Sampai saat itu tiba—yang akan Midorima lakukan adalah berdoa, semoga Akashi bahagia dengan pilihannya di benua lain, sebuah pilihan yang dibuat tanpa campur tangan ayahnya sama sekali, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

(Midorima sudah pernah menunggu selama enam tahun. Ia sanggup menunggu setengah tahun lebih lama untuk Akashi Seijuurou.)

**Author's Note:**

> selamat ulang tahun (yang sangat terlambat) dan selamat untuk kelulusan (yang sangat terlambat juga), ciju! i love you so much o///o)b *temvlok* semoga dapat yang terbaik, yaaaaaa! lalu menyusul midor *wink wink*
> 
> (terus kangen juga ya, nulis midoaka. hahaha *peluk meraijo*)  
> (dan ini style nulis ganti lagi ngeeeng. thanks to belajar bi buat un dan sbm krayz)  
> (but i do hope this style is neater and better hiks)
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
